The present invention relates to a sun-following solar panel stand. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sun-following solar panel stand that includes a frame horizontally rotatively mountable to a surface, a hollow box vertically pivotally mounted to the frame that contains a horizontally oriented rising slot with a vertical rising light sensor disposed therebehind, a horizontally oriented falling slot with a vertical falling light sensor disposed therebehind, a vertically oriented slot with a horizontal light sensor disposed therebehind, a main light sensor disposed on the front surface of the hollow box, and apparatus for comparing the outputs of the main light sensor, the vertical rising light sensor, the vertical falling light sensor, and the horizontal light sensor.
The sun has always been a source of energy. Science has discovered ways of harnessing solar energy and converting it into electrical power by the use of solar cells.
In order to maximize the electrical power output from such cells, however, the available solar energy must be maximized. The maximum available solar energy would come from those solar rays that strike the solar cells normally.
Since the sun rises and sets vertically as it traverses horizontally, the effects of its solar rays would constantly change at different locations in the world. Thus, the impact of the solar rays on the solar cells would constantly change.
Numerous innovations for sun following devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a sun-following solar panel stand that includes a frame horizontally rotatively mountable to a surface, a hollow box vertically pivotally mounted to the frame and that contains a horizontally oriented rising slot with a vertical rising light sensor disposed therebehind, a horizontally oriented falling slot with a vertical falling light sensor disposed therebehind, a vertically oriented slot with a horizontal light sensor disposed therebehind, a main light sensor disposed on the front surface of the hollow box, and apparatus for comparing the outputs of the main light sensor, the vertical rising light sensor, the vertical falling light sensor, and the horizontal light sensor.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,844 to Botskor teaches a sun following device that includes a heliostat that has an axle parallel to the earth's axis which is driven once every 48 hours. The axle has two oppositely disposed mirrors mounted thereon to each reflect the sun's light on alternate days. The mirrors are automatically adjusted to compensate for the declination of the sun by means of gears and a cam driven by the rotation of the axle.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,239 to Hotine teaches a sun powered automatic sun following reflector that includes a combined heat sensor and thrust motor in the form of a sealed expandable metal bellows. The sealed expandable metal bellows is disposed in the focal plane of a spherical reflector to one side of a fixed heat exchanger. The fixed heat exchanger is placed at the axial focal point of the reflector and supports the heat sensor and thrust motor to rotate with the reflector.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,900 to Trihey teaches a solar energy conversion apparatus that includes a reflective parabolic trough which tracks the sun. The control means causes the trough to rotate about a north-south axis alternately to east and west extreme positions until the driving motor is disabled by equal irradiation by a pair of photo-transistors.
Finally, yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,063 to Pohle et al. teaches an optical phased array system that uses three methods of phased array re-targeting. The first being optical re-targeting, the second being element slew, and the third being rigid body array slew. The three methods work together in hierarchical fashion to reduce the re-targeting disturbances and enhance system performance by shortening re-targeting time-lines.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for sun following devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.